Shima's father
|name= |image name=Shima's_father.jpg |kanji=志麻の父 |romaji=Shima no chichi |literal meaning= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death= |status= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |skin=Tanned |family=*Shima *Shima's mother |weapons= |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=161 |manga=343 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= }}The was the one who made a promise to Nushi that if Shima got well soon, he would do anything for Nushi. But was upset to learn Nushi wanted his daughter as his bride and was desperate to do whatever it took to stop Nushi from marrying Shima. History His daughter Shima was seriously sick since she was small. Miroku gave his family some herbs that could cure her sickness. He told them to boil the medicine in pure water and drink it. Shima's father took some water from Nushi's lake. Every time he took pure water from it, he would pray at the front of Nushi's temple for Shima to get well as soon as possible, and as thanks, he would do anything as long as Nushi was satisfied. During the story Two years later, he and two villagers praying at Nushi's temple. He applied a sutra he obtained from a high-ranking priest on the shrine with the hope that it will cause Nushi to calm down. Nushi immediately reacted violently by causing a brief earthquake and creating massive waves on the lake. Inuyasha and his friends were nearby when this happened. Miroku approached the villagers and asked if he could be of assistance against this apparent evil. Shima's father instantly remembered him and asked if he had come to fulfill his promise of marrying Shima. Shima's father brought Miroku and the others to his house. He loudly announced that Miroku had returned and that they should start the necessary preparations. Initially, Miroku did nor remember where he had met him before. Shima suddenly entered and he suddenly remembered her from his past. Her parents were behind her and kneeling down. Her father told Miroku's companions how his family met him. Shima's parents praised Miroku for giving him the expensive herbs that lead to her daughter's improved health (all of Miroku's friends realized that he had actually scammed Shima's family). Everyone suddenly felt another earthquake. Shima's father begged Miroku to save Shima. He explained that the temple he was praying to before belonged to Nushi and that he wanted Shima to be his bride. Shima explained that she previously told Nushi that she was already betrothed (to Miroku). Shima expressed how happy she was to see Miroku and believed that he remembered his promise to her about being together once she was well enough, to which her parents happily concurred. Miroku agreed to help them, but Shima's family interpreted his help willingness to help as a way of saying that he would marry Shima. Shima's father wished to begin the ceremony. Miroku spoke with Shima's family alone that night. He stated that the Nushi would come after Shima whether she was married or not. Shima's father said that Nushi was only interested in marrying a virgin. Shima expressed her desire to be married to Miroku immediately. Her father exclaimed that only a fool would turn down such an offer from a woman. They were suddenly interrupted by Shippō, who used his fox magic to transform himself into a giant angry version of Sango's head that was looking straight at Miroku. Sango arrived to retrieve Shippō, and claimed she was not upset about Miroku's predicament. As she left, she gave a stern look at Miroku that read "Drop dead, idiot." Shima and her family began to ask Miroku who Sango was to him. Nushi suddenly appeared in front of Shima's home with many lavish gifts for her. He and his family came outside after they felt another earthquake due to Nushi's arrival. Nushi asked why she was rejecting him since she first promised to be his bride. Shima denied ever many any promises to him. Shima's father suddenly stepped forward and kneeled down to Nushi while begging for his forgiveness. He explained that how he prayed at the Nushi's temple and promisising anything he wished for exchange foe his daughter getting well (unaware that Nushi was actually listing to his prayers). Shima stated that she was unaware of the deal that her father made. Her father begged for her forgiveness. Shima forgave him since he did it out of love for her. She also acknowledged that she could not back out of marrying Nushi. She begged for his forgiveness and claimed that she was not worthy to be his bride since she was not a virgin. She claimed that she gave herself to Miroku when they first met. Shima's father asked her if it was true. She claimed it was and apologized for not revealing it sooner. He and her family kneeled before Nushi and asked him to forget about marrying Shima. Nushi cried after hearing Shima's confession, and accused her of deceiving him. Enraged and depressed, he transformed into a giant catfish and was prepared to destroy Shima's home. His family could on watch in horror as Nushi began to destroy their home before Inuyasha stopped him. Nushi kidnapped Shima soon after and proclaimed that the two of them will be together. Miroku and the others were able to rescue Shima (it was revealed that Shima lied about giving her virginity to Miroku). Personality He is shown to care very much for his daughter. Physical description He is a middle-aged man of above-average weight. He has black hair that is balding and ties the rest of it in a traditional Japanese knot. Outfit Shima's father wears a green kosode with a sleeveless brown haori over it and a gray hakama. During Miroku's first visit, he is seen wearing a brown kosode with a sleeveless dark brown haori over it. Trivia *His seiyū, who also voiced Hachiemon, voiced several characters from Rumiko Takahashi's previous series . They include Farmer Brown, Wonton, and Yamato no Orochi. He also voiced a doctor from Takahashi's anthology series . Media appearances *Chapter 344 *Chapter 345 Anime *Episode 161 }} de:Shimas Vater ms:Ayah Shima zh:志麻之父 Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Parents